


Sugar, Yes Please

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Kara & Lena steal some time at the office.





	

“They’ll hear.” Kara whispers.

“Who cares? The door’s locked.” Lena gives her that smile again, the one that she knows drives Kara wild and backs her up against her desk. “Please. Are you telling me you _don’t_ want me to go down on you until you scream?”

Kara flushes all over her beautiful heart-shaped face, and it makes Lena’s ache narrow to a sharp v point between her legs. God, it has been too long. She’s been away on a business trip and this is the first time she’s seen Kara in an entire month. Lena needs her now; she needs this now.

“No.” Kara admits, “That’s pretty much exactly what I want.”

“Good.” Lena says and kisses her. She kisses Kara’s open mouth, letting it ripple through Kara’s body like a river running to the sea, and then down her throat, as she works the buttons on Kara’s skirt, letting it drop to the floor.

Kara shivers as Lena’s fingers trace up her thigh, rubbing light circles over her skin until Kara squirms.

“I thought you said something about making me scream, not tease me to death.”

“Oh, I’m going to make good on that promise.” Lena whispers. She presses one more kiss to Kara’s lips and then kneels in front of her.

She doesn’t believe in paradise, an afterlife, or any of that bullshit. This world is all they have and she’s doing her best in it. But this girl in front of her is the sun, the stars, the whole universe.

Lena kisses Kara’s thighs, first one, and then the other before leaning up to press her lips right at the v of Kara’s panties. Kara sucks in a tight breath.

“ _Lena._ ” She says.

Lena looks up at her, her eyes dancing with mischief and does it again, licking against that point, directly over Kara’s cunt. It’s already wet under her tongue and Kara moans a little, as she draws them down.

Kara exhales as she braces herself against the desk. “Oh, Rao.”

Lena’s nails glide up her thighs as she licks at Kara, flicking delicate, teasing motions that make Kara pant. Lena licks over her clit, and then further, pressing her tongue inside Kara, fucking her with gentle rhythmic thrusts.

“Lena.” Kara moans. “ _Lena_.”

Lena speeds up as she cups Kara’s ass, pushing her as close as she can get. She dreams of this when she’s away from Kara, she thinks of her when she’s in meetings or on the phone; she’s distracted all day long and she doesn’t fucking care.

“Lena.” Kara shudders, her head falling back as she grips the desk harder. “Fuck, Lena…Lena.”

Her name on Kara’s lips, Lena moans right against Kara’s pulse and draws off to kiss her clit again. She knows Kara is close; she can feel the heat of her, trembling, rising hotter and hotter until she’s going to explode.

And then she does, deliciously so, all over Lena’s tongue. Kara moans her name in one long sweet breath and Lena draws off in time to watch her face.

The colors chasing each other across Kara’s face, full bright in the afternoon sun, half protected by the shadows of the curtain drawn in her office. Pinks and grays and blues, the heat fading slowly as the tremors subside.

“That was….”

“Oh, I’m not done.” Lena tells her.

There’s a buzz at her intercom and Lena glides to her feet, leaning over Kara to press the button. “Yes?”

She can feel Kara’s heat through her skirt and she presses against it, against her cunt as Kara kisses the side of her neck.

“I know you said to hold your calls, Ms. Luthor, but your two o’clock wants to reschedule.”

“Tell him I can’t possibly meet any earlier. I’m in the middle of something very important.”

Kara turns her head to hide her giggle and Lena reaches a hand down between them to rub her clit. She’s rewarded with a soft gasp.

“Very well, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena steps back. “Now, where were we?”

“I believe you were making good on some promises.” Kara puts her arms around her neck and kisses her.

Lena catches Kara’s lower lip between her teeth, teasing it until Kara gasps again and then releases her.  
She grins as she leans down to open a drawer and takes out the lube she keeps there specifically for days like this. Days where there’s no time to rush back to one of their apartments, days when they need each other immediately, now now now.

“Close your eyes.” She whispers.

Kara does so, and Lena pressed a kiss to her upturned mouth, and then lower, as she opens the lube. Kissing her way down Kara’s neck, she presses two slicked fingers against her, rubbing light hot circles over her cunt.

“Just fuck me already.” Kara moans, her eyes still tightly closed, her lips parted perfectly.

Lena grins. “Keep your eyes closed, and unbutton your shirt.”

Kara wrinkles her nose in frustration but does. Lena watches her fingers reveal a creamy white bra and those perfect, delectable breasts. She kisses one as she presses her fingers inside Kara.

Kara moans, pressing against her. “More, come on, give me more.”

“Be patient.” Lena slides her tongue inside Kara’s bra, licking the delicate nipple until it’s sensitized. She moves her fingers deeper, stroking Kara.

Kara has one hand on the desk, and one hand on Lena’s back, trying to steady herself against the coming storm.

Lena grazes her teeth over Kara’s nipple again, causing her to cry out sharply, and then scissors her fingers, letting Kara rock her hips against her hand.

Kara’s voice lifts higher and higher as she nears the peak. There are no words now, just a wordless chorus of desperate, wanting need that Lena craves. She fucks Kara’s cunt with her fingers, reaching down with her other hand to glide her thumb nail over Kara’s clit.

Kara gasps and then Lena bites along her breast, where it will leave a mark, her mark on Kara’s beautiful skin, and Kara tightens hotly around her fingers, coming sweetly and wetly and just for her.

Kara’s head falls back and Lena lets her lay back on the desk. She opens her eyes to smile up at Lena.

“That loud enough for you?”

Lena shrugs. “We can try again later.” She grins at Kara’s expression. “But first, we’ll get something to keep up your strength.”

“Please tell me you ordered something sweet.” Kara catches her hand and kisses her wrist.

“Oh, I did.” Lena kisses her lip. “Beignets, just for you.”

“Ugh, I love you.” Kara wraps her legs around Lena’s waist. She’s just sitting there in her unbuttoned shirt, completely naked from the waist down and Lena knows she’s never going to be happier than she is right now, having Kara here in this moment, smiling at her. 


End file.
